


Hamilton but Alexander fucks everyone

by FriedFishTB



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedFishTB/pseuds/FriedFishTB
Summary: Alex fucks everyone





	Hamilton but Alexander fucks everyone

Act 1 aron bru sir

" pardon me are you AAAron #### sir" Hamilton says as he fuc Alex

" that a depends who's a asking " burrrrrrrrrr says as he turns around wearing an Italian mustache

 ~~" it a me Alexander maro" Alex replies now spurting a moustache~~  

" oh sure sir, I'm Alexander handle it I'm at your service s-" suddenly the war starts 

 

Act  1 right hand man 

British admiral Howes is fucking on the water

So many fucks on the water 

They fucking our troops now, so many fucks on the water

They fuck are troops they fuck arrrrrrrrron burr sir 

Now back to arrrrrrrrrrrrrron burr si

 

Act 1 Arron burr sir

" I'm getting horny( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) " burr sir says as he spurts a giant dong 

\- various sex noises later with hamaham-

"Lemme tell u something" filthy Arron says " shut the fuc-" 

" what time is it"  Laurens, Lafayette,Mulligan screams as they turn in to elephants buuuuut Laurens didn't turn and procedures to fuck Alex 

 

-skips my shoty shot bc I luv it and don't wanna ruin it :p-

 

 Act 1 Schuyler sisters

Work work ahhgelten work werk a lizard and eggy. The * screams* sisters 

Gelatin eggy a lizard 

Work 

" Daddy said to be home" peggy who now looks and is Maria 

" fear not my fellow kin from my male homosapien sprem giver to my female homosapien birther" Elizabeth says as she turns into a rocket and fly fly away 

-suddenly dad come bacc-

" U DUN GOOF" DAD SAYS WITH A GLORIOUS BEARD 

" fuck the police coming straight from the underground" Gelatin says as she ran 

" well guess I'll die" peggy says as she got sick and die in 5 sec 

Act ? You'll be gaay 

"You'll be gay" king says as he Fuchs ham in a secret , he's fucki g ham on a stage, location *various sex noise*

Act 1 sassafras  
"I will never be sastifed" a gelatin says  
"So you will all begone thot" gelatin scream as the room go booooom  
*meanwhile Alex fucks luruans*  
"Well shit" Elizabeth says as miss Maria orgasam in to the room  
" wanna fuck" says Elizabeth  
"Sure" Maria answers as they got down and dirty ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Act ?  
*Hamilton snorts some snow*

Act ? Ladies  
"You fuck my wofe" minster assryleods says  
"Tittes" Alex answered  
" OKy I geuss" assface dies 

Act fuck you tats why  
"Bill Eliza I'm gonna Mary jawn" ham says as he now in a wedding dress and Maries a alive hawthorn as fuck lunch  
" bitch what the fuck" eliza says as she married burr 

Act what even is this 

It cold" burr says as he shot Alexander  
"Geuss I die" alerts says as he oofed

-the end-


End file.
